


oh, you can have all of me

by cryptidkidprem



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: First Kisses, Height difference, M/M, Second kisses, kevin day is Very bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidkidprem/pseuds/cryptidkidprem
Summary: Kevin took another step closer to him, and Neil put his hand out, shoving at Kevin’s chest. “Can you not?” He snapped. “I’m going to break my fucking neck trying to stare up at you.”“It is not my fault you’re shorter than the average twelve-year-old,” Kevin retorted, but he didn’t try to shove any further into Neil’s space again.Neil scoffed. “It’s notmyfault you’re basically a skyscraper with legs and a shitty attitude,” Neil shot back.





	oh, you can have all of me

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't sure whether to rate this gen or teen and up. in the end i put the teen and up rating for drinking and lots of swearing and such 
> 
> this comes from a prompt on tumblr. someone asked me to write about the kevineil height difference, and it turned into a ~2.5k getting together fic so i figured i'd post it here too. there's not enough kevineil on this site anyways :3c
> 
> this is /barely/ proofread. i went over it /once/ before posting so. there's probably plenty of errors n i'm sorry for that ! this is also the first time i've ever written kevin or neil in depth, so i'm not 100% on the characterization, but i tried my best !!

Neil knew Kevin was under an extreme amount of stress. All they had to do was win against Binghamton next week and they’d be on to championships, which meant seeing the Ravens again, and Neil understood how high the stakes were. But still, even he found it hard to forgive Kevin’s attitude on the court these days. He understood where it was coming from, but that didn’t make it easier to deal with.

Neil thought he’d been doing a pretty decent job of handling it most of the week, but on Thursday it finally got to be too much.

They were probably arguing for a solid fifteen minutes. It started out being just a little disagreement about Exy, Kevin rounding on Neil for a pass he could’ve made quicker and more efficiently, insisting it would’ve cost them the point if he’d done it like that during an actual game. Neil had told him, in no uncertain terms, to  _fuck off_ , and things had really spiraled from there.

Things got very petty  _very_ quickly. It was a stupid argument, but Neil’s temper had never been the wisest and Kevin was a bottomless pit of spite, so neither of them seemed able to cool down.

So, here they were:

Kevin was standing close enough to Neil that Neil had to tilt his head almost all the way back meet his eyes. (Which only infuriated him more; it made him feel like a child, and Kevin’s condescension wasn’t helping.)

Kevin took another step closer to him, and Neil put his hand out, shoving at Kevin’s chest. “Can you not?” He snapped. “I’m going to break my fucking neck trying to stare up at you.”

“It is not my fault you’re shorter than the average twelve-year-old,” Kevin retorted, but he didn’t try to shove any further into Neil’s space again. 

Neil scoffed. “It’s not  _my_  fault you’re basically a skyscraper with legs and a shitty attitude,” Neil shot back.

“ _My_  attitude is shitty?”

Neil opened his mouth to respond, but Allison beat him to the punch. “Oh my  _god_ ,” she shouted from her spot on half-court. “Can you two please just fuck already and get it over with so we can get back to practice?”

Neil just rolled his eyes, used to her crude comments, but Kevin’s reaction was… Interesting. He snapped his mouth shut and whirled around, heading towards the court door and calling to Dan that he was taking a water break. Neil could swear he’d seen Kevin's cheeks turning beet-red before he left, but he was gone before Neil could confirm that.

“We might as well all take a break,” Dan announced, shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. Matt came over to pat her on the shoulder, and everyone else just looked annoyed. Save for Allison, who had an amused smirk on her face. Neil was still too pissed off to deal with them, so he just went to sit alone on the bleachers until break was over.

 

-

 

Kevin didn’t speak to Neil again all day, but he had to talk to Neil the next day, since even a spiteful grudge couldn’t keep the two of them from talking strategy before a game. Still, he must have been particularly pissed, because when he did talk to Neil it was halting and quiet and he wouldn’t look at Neil for too long.

Neil didn’t know why it bothered him so much. Maybe he was just annoyed at Kevin for holding a grudge, but that would be hypocritical since Neil himself could hold a grudge like his life depended on it. Whatever it was, Neil didn’t have time to deal with it now, so he tabled for after the game.

Unfortunately, life had other plants, and Lola stole any chance of him doing _anything_ after the game from him.

 

-

 

Kevin didn’t say a word to him until spring break. At first Neil assumed Kevin was still sulking after his talk with Wymack, but Neil had seen him talking with the other Foxes since they’d arrived at the cabin, so the reason for his sudden silent treatment was a mystery to Neil. 

Normally, Neil might’ve taken it as a blessing; if Kevin wasn’t talking to him, he wasn’t fussing at him or yelling at him. But for some reason, Kevin’s silence grated on him now. Ever since returning from Baltimore, he’d been waiting for Kevin to acknowledge him somehow, but all he’d gotten was a few indecipherable looks.

Neil and Kevin didn’t actually talk again until the night after Renee left the cabin to go rescue Jean. Neil awoke at some ungodly hour of the night, making his way into the kitchen for a glass of water, only to find he wasn’t the only one up.

Kevin was leaning heavily against the kitchen counter, holding a bottle of something in his hands and staring out the sliding glass doors to the woods outside. Neil stopped in his tracks, but Kevin had already noticed him. Kevin, always on high alert, couldn’t hide the way he jumped when he saw Neil.

Neil resisted the urge to roll his eyes and grabbed a glass from one of the cupboards, maneuvering around Kevin so he could get to the sink and fill it. When he turned to head back to his bedroom, he found Kevin staring at him, his brows furrowed and his lips turned down in a frown.

“What?” Neil asked, half-annoyed, half-confused.

He wasn’t really expecting an answer, and he was just about to leave for real, when Kevin shook his head and said, “You are such an idiot,” in a hoarse voice.

It was such an unbearably  _Kevin_  way to break the silence between them that Neil turned, once again intending to just leave and go back to bed.

“Wait,” Kevin said, and Neil obediently turned back around, leveling an unimpressed stare at Kevin. 

“What?” He asked. “If you’re just planning on insulting me some more, I think it can wait till tomorrow,” Neil told him.

Kevin let out an exasperated sort of grunt. “No, that’s not—” He shook his head. He clenched his hands into fists and smoothed them out again, working his jaw like he couldn’t find the right words. Kevin was not usually one to mince words, so curiosity was enough to keep Neil around at this point. Something had to be truly eating at him to get Kevin this tongue-tied.

But it was also 3:46 AM according to the blinking red clock on the microwave, and Neil had never been known for his patience. “Any day now,” he prodded, setting his glass on the countertop so he could cross his arms. 

Kevin clenched his fists one more time, looking away from Neil. “You almost died,” he said.

“Yeah,” Neil agreed, unimpressed. It wasn’t like that was the first time that had happened. He’d been a murder magnet since he was ten years old. “And?”

That just seemed to piss Kevin off even more. “And what?” He demanded. “ _And_ you almost died, you—” He cut himself off, slashing his hand through the air. “I could have lost you,” he practically whispered.

Neil furrowed his brows, tilting his head to one side. “And?” He repeated. “Kevin, you have known since  _September_  that I was planning to end this year dead or in FBI custody.” He still might end up dead, if Stuart couldn’t win Ichirou’s favor and his attempted truce fell apart. Kevin knew that, too.

“But that was— that was  _before_ ,” Kevin insisted, his words petulant enough Neil assumed he was drunker than Neil had originally guessed.

“Before what?” Neil asked.

“Before—“ Kevin made another frustrated sound deep in his throat, and then, instead of saying anything else, he crossed the room, took Neil’s face between his hands, and bent down to kiss him.

Neil hardly even had time to react. As quickly as it had come, whatever courage Kevin had found faded and he turned away, practically bolting out of the kitchen. Neil was vaguely aware of a door slamming upstairs a moment later, and a slight stinging on his face from where Kevin’s had gotten too close to Lola’s injuries, but it was all just background noise. The only thing he could really focus on was how Kevin’s lips had felt against his. 

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, frozen and completely gobsmacked, but by the time he finally went back to his room the sky was lightening outside.

 

-

 

Kevin slept through breakfast the next day, and Neil spent the entire meal so lost in thought he accidentally wound up ignoring the rest of the Foxes. When they all finally headed back to their cabin, Kevin was awake and messing with his phone on the couch in the main room, although he looked a half-second away from passing out again. Or at least he did until he spotted Neil. His eyes went wide and all the color drained from his face, but he didn’t look away until Matt’s voice from the kitchen got Neil's attention.

“Who was drinking vodka straight from the bottle after everyone else went to bed?” He called out, appearing in the living room with a bottle in his hand. The same bottle Kevin had been drinking from last night, the top still off and everything.

Allison snorted. “Who do you think?”

Neil tuned out the rest of their conversation after that. He looked back to Kevin, only to find he’d disappeared up the stairs. Neil frowned and followed after him. There was no way Kevin was going to get away with ignoring him again, not after last night.

Matt called after him, but Neil waved him off and told him he’d be right back. Neil found Kevin in his room with the door open, sprawled out on his bed with his arm slung over his eyes. Neil shut the door behind him and leaned against it, and the noise got Kevin’s attention. He propped himself up on his elbows, finally giving Neil his attention.

“You don’t have to say it,” Kevin told him, his voice low.

“Say what?” Neil asked. Even he didn’t quite know what he had come up here to do.

Kevin rolled his eyes and flopped back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “I know I crossed a line last night. I was drunk and stupid.”

Neil frowned, crossing the room to sit on the other side of the mattress. “That isn’t what I was going to say.”

Kevin turned his head to meet Neil’s eyes. Neil didn’t know how to identify the look he saw on Kevin’s face. Kevin swallowed before tentatively asking, “What were you going to say?”

Neil shrugged. He’d originally planned on asking if Kevin even remembered what he’d done last night, but he obviously did. It took him a moment to decide for himself what he wanted to say instead. Kevin looked about two seconds away from just accepting death when Neil finally opened his mouth. Patience wasn’t one of Kevin’s fortes, either, especially with his anxiety issues.

Eventually Neil just decided to get down to the point. “What were you thinking?” He asked.

Kevin shook his head and looked away.

“No,” Neil said, “I mean it. I genuinely want to know what your thought process was last night. Was it really just some drunken mistake? Or did it actually mean something to you?”

Kevin rolled off the bed and stood up. In response, Neil stood up directly on the mattress so he could look Kevin in the eyes without craning his neck upwards. That seemed to give Kevin pause, because he blinked and furrowed his brows. “What the fuck are you doing?” He asked.

“Don’t stall,” was Neil’s answer.

Kevin glared at him. “You are the most infuriating person I have ever met in my life,” Kevin told him, giving his head a jerky shake. Neil figured that was his answer, but then Kevin bulled on. “You— you are reckless, and stupid, and so brave I can hardly believe it, and the worst part, is that you are the singular most gorgeous man I have ever met, and you don’t even know it. You drive me  _fucking_  crazy.”

“Oh,” was all Neil could say to that.

“Yeah,” Kevin said, looking away from Neil.

“So—”

“ _Yeah_.” Kevin snapped again, like he was angry at the word itself.

Neil stood there silently for what had to be almost a full minute, trying to come up with something to say. Normally Neil had no problem saying exactly what was on his mind, but he had no words to say to Kevin right now. So, instead he just responded without words.

Neil grabbed the sleeve of Kevin’s T-shirt (which wasn’t exactly pleasant on his burnt knuckles, but he didn’t even care) and pulled him forward. Standing on the mattress, Neil was actually taller than Kevin, which was apparent when Kevin’s face was less than an inch from Neil’s and Neil had to bend down to press their lips together.

Neil hadn’t really realized how long or how badly he’d been wanting to kiss Kevin until Kevin had kissed him last night. Well, no, he hadn’t really realized that until this morning after hours and hours of turning it over in his head. 

It was startling to realize Kevin had been wanting the same thing.

Kevin went still for about half a second, but then his arms came up to wrap tightly around Neil’s waist, actually lifting him off the bed. Neil wrapped his legs around Kevin's hips and buried his bandaged fingers into Kevin’s hair, which would probably hurt later, but he couldn’t think about that right now. Not when Kevin was kissing him like Neil’s lips were his only source of oxygen.

They finally broke apart, and Kevin let Neil drop back down to the floor, his cheeks flushed blotchy and red. He put two of his fingers to his lips, muttering, “Fuck,” under his breath.

Neil thought he felt about the same as Kevin right now. His head felt heavy and clouded, his cheeks felt warm (and not just because of the burns). Neil had every intention of going in for another kiss, but now that he was back on the floor Kevin was literally out of reach. “Kevin,” he said, “I can’t do this.”

“Right,” Kevin said, his face immediately falling, “Right, yeah, I get it—"

“No,” Neil said, when he realized what Kevin thought he meant. “I mean you are too fucking tall and I can’t reach your stupid mouth.”

Kevin blinked. “Oh,” he said, “Oh, okay, right,” and then he leaned down, and Neil stood on his tiptoes to meet him halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from 'timebomb' by pink which. is not /exactly/ a kevineil song but some of the lyrics fit and anyway i was listening to it on repeat whilst writing this so it's a My kevineil song for this fic ok
> 
> anywhomst. hoped y'all liked this. feel free 2 come shout at me about kevineil (or anything tb fucken h) on my tumblr, [@trojean](http://trojean.tumblr.com/) ! i also have an entire [kevineil tag](http://trojean.tumblr.com/tagged/kevneil-tag) on tumblr if ur into that


End file.
